Just Your Typical Intro
by WelpFinallyGotOne
Summary: Before heading out on the road, Trubel stops for some snacks and runs into someone she din't quite expect. (( A little begining fic to set the stage for possible future ones for this little idea I have))
1. Chapter 1

"He who is too well off is always longing for something new."

No going back now, she had made it without Nick till now, just gotta get back in the groove. First stop, inquiring some supplies; Philadelphia wasn't just around the corner, and snack for the road would help.

Josh was obviously nervous to be walking around, can't blame a guy, people tracked him to his house, no doubt they could find him here. Just put two and two together, Nick is known by more then just the town Wesen, no reason someone couldn't put together where Josh would run… Damn, Josh sure knew how to look like he was up to something, eyes darting round. Sweat on the brow. Walking target.

"Hey, relax would you? I can handle any problems out here"

Josh's eyes shot back to look directly into Trubel's, gulping he nodded.

"It's not like anyone here is gonna recognize you-"

"Theresa?" A voice called from behind Trubel, a fearful expression frozen on Josh's face.

Trubel spun around, ready for anything, after all who knew her name. It wasn't Nick, could be one of Chavez's guys. A pair of gentle brown eyes broke her stone cold glare.

"Clay? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to pick up some groceries…I haven't really seen you after, ya'know" Clay looked off to the side, a little awkward.

"Yeah, sorry about that... your arm's looking better" She retorted, not really the perfect time to play catch up.

Clay brushed away the comment, keeping that shy guy demeanor he had when they met.

"I kinda wanted to run into you again anyhow, I mean, you just disappeared on me, got kind lonely"

There was this loneliness about him, not there before, sure when they first met he looked pretty lonely, but now it wasn't so much the posture more like the air about him. Trubel's attention shot back to Josh, that little nugget needed to make his way home after all, speaking of lonely people.

"We can catch up some other time, I gotta take this guy back home," She gestured behind her.

Clay felt his heart sink a little, lonely was an understatement, losing everyone in your life kinda sucks, ya' know? At least Ther- Trubel was a familiar face. She had just turned to leave when before he knew it, Clay had reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Let me come with you."

Trubel slowly turned, eyebrows arched, a curious smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"You know we're going to Philadelphia, right?"

"That's not too far"

"What about your friends?"

"Don't have em', training left no time"

"Family"

"In jail, that or dead"

"Oh."

Having Clay on board couldn't hurt, when you think about it, if something happens and she needs back up Josh's noodle arms aren't gonna cut it. He was one helluva fighter from what she gathered.

"You ready to drop what you have right now to go on a possibly- scratch that- positively dangerous road trip for god knows how long, with a stranger and a Grimm?"

Caught a little off guard, it sounded a lot worse when she put it like that, Abe woulda' told him to hold his ground, and that's what he was gonna do.

"Did'ja see me flinch?"

Josh was completely and utterly confused: Who was this guy? Why did Trubel invite him to come along? Why did he ask?! What the hell was wrong with these people?! Now they were whispering? If Trubel was gonna invite some guy on the trip it would be nice to at least know him. They both spun to look at Josh.

"Okay, let's go" Trubel announced

Josh leaned in to whisper, "Do you know this guy very well?"

"No" She said nonchalant.

Worry flashed through the very confused man's eyes.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna kill you, and I can handle it if he tries"

"That someone is not very reassuring"

They reached the car, Josh moving to open the passenger side door, but was beat to it by a very anxious Clay. At least this guy looked just as nervous about this as he did, who knows, he may not be some psycho…. of course, the alternative could be that he was one.

The first twenty-minutes was probably the third most awkward situation Josh had been in, after all his first meeting with Nick wasn't really a spring picnic.

"Wow- I mean, shit, I haven't ever left Portland!" Clay whispered, glazed eyes fixed on the window to his right, a mish-mash or uncertainty and… excitement. After all, most adventures are kind of spur of the moment things. Josh wasn't really sure if he was up for an adventure at this point

No going back now though…


	2. Bonus Chapter

Morning flew by and night was on them in no time. Clay had taken over the driving after a few hours, and Trubel now sat in the passenger seat, bundled in a blanket, fast asleep. The entire car was quiet.

He sat still, eyes focused firmly in front of him, what on earth was he doing. To be honest he was having a hard time piecing that together himself. You know when you get a great big gut feeling? And you swear that if you don't just trust it, it will now at you in the back of your mind… Still kind of a stupid reason for dropping everything and running off…

Just then Clay was snapped out of those deep contemplative thoughts of his, by a small voice in the back.

"Why did you come along?"

"Huh? Oh, Josh right?" Clays eyes shot to the rear-view mirror, playing off the fact that he was in deep concentration with a nervous smile. A pair of groggy eyes met his, blinking slowly, not breaking the stare.

"I…Well…I'll be sure to let you know when I find out…" Clay let his eyes fall back to the highway, relaxing his shoulders to the upright position they had shot into. The man in the back replied with some indistinct mumble of words.

The silence stretched on for the next few miles, before Josh piped up again.

"Are you a Grimm too?"

Clay began to erupt into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Josh shot upright in surprise of the sudden outburst.

"Me? A Grimm? Nah man! Do I look like a Grimm to you?" He said glancing back chuckling.

"But, you do know about Grimms, so your either one of those Wesen, or like Hank"

"No dude, I'm Wesen, Heftigauroch."

"…. That doesn't really help any"

"It's kinda like a bull-creature or something. Guess I forgot to mention it, my minds been else where, y'know?"

"Do I ever…" Josh relaxed back into the seats of the car.

"So what's the story, why are we going to Philadelphia?"

" I live there, my jobs there too. Had to find Nick because of some Wesen related problems. Comes with the territory guess, learning that all that Grimm-stuff dad told me about was real and all"

"Yikes, being chased out of your home sounds tough"

"Better than the alternative, least I'm not crazy" Josh began to chuckle awkwardly, Clay, flashed a quick smile before turning his attention forward.

"Well, you're on your way back now"

"Yeah"

"Are you two pansies almost done, I've been trying to sleep for the past thirty minutes and this really isn't helping" Trubel cut in.

" I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Clay exclaimed a bit shocked to see she was still awake.

"Nah," she rolled to the side to face the other two, gesturing behind her with her thumb "it was Josh's heavy breathing"

"I do not breath that heavily." Josh stated plainly.

"We should probably stop sometime soon, get a goods nights rest" Clay more a less stated and he pulled off the main highway, self-contemplation could wait, he was a little mentally fatigued and the mention of sleep was a friendly reminder that people need sleep.

"Shoot, I have no cash" Trubel din't even pretend to search her person.

Clay looked to his wallet; smiling a little nervously he said "Aw man, I've got like thirty-five bucks on me at the most…"

"It's settled, thanks for paying Josh."

"Wait? What?! I din't agree to that!"

"I'm sure you'd love to sleep in the car again, the neck aches are great, right?" Trubel leaned over her chair to face Josh.

"I-! Fine. I already deal with enough stress and I somehow know it's not lightening up any time soon." He glared back.

Clay smiled to himself, this wasn't so bad. Certainly seemed like the sudden start to a new adventure, and he could sure use a good adventure now.


End file.
